an unexpected love
by raven marie black
Summary: ok sorry guys but i just changed the story from Pietro/OC to A Kurt/OC fanfic it Seems righ to do. M for language and lemon later on. ok guys chapter 8 is up hope u enjoy r&r please
1. an

A/N PEOPLE

**A/N PEOPLE!!**

Marie Blackburn is 16. She grew up in Michigan, and moved to New York when she was 10. She is 5'6" and she has neck length brown hair with blonde highlights. Two weeks before she went to the Xavier Institute her parents were killed by Magneto. She has the power to change into any animal, insect, or arachnid she pleases whenever she wants. That's about it for Marie Blackburn.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Requaintice of old Friends

**Chapter 1 the Requaintice of old Friends**

"Scott will you please come to my study I need to have a word with you?" Professor Xavier said telepathically throughout the entire institute.

Scott started walking to the study. As soon as Scott stepped into the study he saw a very familiar face of a young woman his age or a little bit younger. "You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Scott said

"Yes Scott I would like for you to meet Ms. Marie Blackburn. If I am not mistaken you two grew up together? Am I right Scott?" Professor Xavier said.

"Yes Professor we did grow up together" Scott said

"Well then I will let the two of you get reacquainted" Professor Xavier said as he exited the room.

"Hi Scott" Marie said in no more than a whisper. "It's good to see you again"

"It's been a long time Marie" Scott said his eyes never leaving her.

"I found out a few years ago that I was a mutant. Scott I was really scared" Marie said with a genuine look of terror in her eyes.

"I know that feeling Marie. It happens to all mutants I suppose when they first find out that they have powers" Scott said trying to comfort her. "What is your power?"

"I'm a shape shifter I can turn in to any animal. That is what scares me the most because I can hurt people with this power. My parents died a few weeks ago then I met the Professor and he told me that I could come here and learn how to control my power" Marie said with a look of sadness and joy on her face.

"Well I'm glad you came here Marie" Scott said. "It will take a little getting used to but everyone will warm up to you soon enough. Well everyone except maybe Logan."

Marie giggled at his statement. "Well if you will excuse me Scott I need to finish unpacking and get my school stuff ready for tomorrow" Marie said as she opened the door. "I'll see you at dinner though ok Scott?"

"Ok Marie I'll see you at dinner" Scott followed her out of the study and went to find his friends.

While Marie was unpacking she saw an old photo of her and Scott when they were kids. "God I miss being a kid when everything was just fine. My parents were alive; I had the best person in the city as my best friend." Marie said to herself.

Dinner was fast approaching and she needs to speak with the professor.

She decided to go speak with the professor and talk about the coming weeks.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor Xavier?" Marie said as she entered the study.

"Yes I did thank you for coming Marie" Professor Xavier said. "I wanted to talk to you to see if you would like to join the X-Men? Of course your code name would be Faun. So what do you think?"

"I would be honored Professor Xavier" Marie said happily.

"Great then, I have a uniform ready for you it's in your closet." The Professor said. "You might want to think about going to dinner."

"Yea that's true I do need to meet Scott in the kitchen." Marie said. As she left the office she figured the fastest way to get to the kitchen was to use her ability to change into any animal, so she changed into a dog.

As she ran down the corridors she was drawn to a halt by a cute boy with blue fur. "Oh my god!" she thought as she followed him into the kitchen.

Right before she entered the kitchen she saw Scott and went over to him. "Hey Scott." Marie said.

"Hey Marie you made it down for dinner. Kurt that's 5 dollars. But anyways guys this is Marie, Marie these are the guys." As he made the introductions he couldn't help but notice that Marie was staring at Kurt and Kurt looked like he was having a conversation. So after he finished the introductions he told Marie "it's not nice to stare Marie."

Marie jumped when he told her that. "I wasn't starin' I was thinkin' about somethin'." She said hastily.

"Like what Marie. I know you better than that. If I didn't know you better I'd say you had a crush on Kurt." He said.

"I was thinkin about who killed my parents. I think… he was like a magnet he could control metal that's all I remember about him." Marie said. Her eyes felt like a water fountain. "Scott I'll see you in the mornin' ok I just want to be alone." With that she ran up to her room and started crying until she fell asleep.

Everyone was looking at Scott but it was Kurt who spoke first.

"What did you do to her Scott?" Kurt looked hurt almost worried.

"I didn't do a thing we were talking and she felt like she was about to cry then she ran off. Jean you share a room with her will you go talk to her?" Scott said with worry in his voice.

"What exactly were you two talking about?" Kurt asked.

"We were talking about who killed her parents." He said. "From what she said it was Magneto because she said that he could control metal."

"Well it's getting late I'm going to bed." Kurt said just before he bamfed up to his room.

"We should all get to bed." Scott said as he led the way out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the encounter

**Chapter 2 the encounter**

Marie woke at four the next morning got dressed and went to go outside for her normal morning jog she was almost to the door when she saw Logan.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?" Logan said questioningly.

"I _am_ going to go for a jog like I did every morning before I came here." Marie said.

"Was that all?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Yea actually that is all now of you'll excuse me I need to go." Marie said as she pushed past him and left him standing there.

During her jog Marie watched the sunrise and by six am she went back inside from her jog and got in the shower. Once she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and went to go back to her room. On the way back to her room she bumped into somethin fuzzy and almost lost her towel.

"KURT!!" Marie screamed. "Would you watch where you're going."

Kurt looked at Marie and blushed at the sight of a little too much cleavage. "Yea sorry but I think you should keep your voice down next time because if everyone wasn't up for school then they are now." He said with a laugh.

Marie looked at him with rage in her eyes and stormed past him on the way to her room. Once she was in the safety of her room she got dressed and did her make up for school. Then she went down and ate breakfast with everyone else.

"Mornin everyone." she said.

"Mornin." Everyone said all at once still seeming half asleep.

At 7:50 Marie got in her car and drove to school she needed to get there early so she could get her schedule. After she met with the Principle she found her classes and her locker.

After all her new friends got to school she ran into someone with silver hair.

"Watch where you're walkin will ya?" the boy asked

"Sorry I didn't see you. I'm Marie what's your name?" Marie asked.

"The names Pietro Maxmoff." Pietro said.

"Well sorry I can't stay and chat but I need to get to class." Marie said running off to her next class.

Once she got to her class she noticed Pietro coming in behind her. Marie took a seat in the back of the class only to be sitting in between Pietro and a boy with dark brown hair. About half way through class Pietro passed her a note that said "wanna hangout with me on Saturday night?" once Marie read the note she looked shocked and replied "no thanks I already have plans with my friends' sorry." She had to lie so when class ended she went to find her friends for lunch after she stopped by her locker but Pietro was already there.

"what are these plans you have with your friends'?" he said.

"well tell me why i should tell you?" She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." she went to find Scott and the others which wasn't all that hard.

" Hey guys." Marie said sounding slightly pissed.

"What happened?" Scott asked

Before Marie got the chance to answer Pietro was standing next to her.

"These are your friends that you have plans with on Saturday night?" Pietro asked shocked.

" Yea they are Pietro now will you please leave me alone?!" Marie half screamed at him.

"Fine whatever but one of these days you will go out with me and you will like me." Pietro said as he ran back to his friends.

Scott looked a little shocked. "What was all that about?" he asked Marie.

"Pietro is in my English class he asked me out and I turned him down." Marie said simply.

"Well I'm glad you did." Kurt said

"Why is that Kurt?" Jean asked with a noticable smirk on her face.

"Because hes part of the brotherhood" he stated.

"Hey sorry I got to run class is about to start." Marie said and ran off.

"Hey Kurt were you gonna ask Marie to hang out on saturday?" Scott said.

" I was but I think she would rather hang out with all of us" Kurt said honestly.

"Hey why dont you just ask her if she would like to go to the beach with us later. Ok?" Scott said.

"Ok I'll ask her later" Kurt said.

As Marie ran to her class she found herself surrounded by four guys one of them being Pietro.

"What do you want all I'm trying to do is get to class so please move!" Marie said.

Pietro and the others just laughed. "Not a chance sweet heart" one of the guys said.

"Fine if you won't let me pass then I'll do this" Marie said as she changed herself into a fly and flew over them. Right before she got to her class she changed back and entered the class just before the bell.

Marie saw an open spot by Kurt and sat down. "Hi." She whispered to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

"Nothing I just had a run in with Pietro and his friends but I got out of there before they did anything don't worry Kurt I'm fine." Marie said with a note of reassurance in her voice.

Towards the end of class Kurt passes a note to Marie asking "would you like to go to the beach with us on Saturday?" when Marie read that she was shocked and replied "Yes I would love to go to the beach sounds like fun." And passed it back. As Kurt read the note he wanted to jump for joy but he contained himself until the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Marie would you like to walk home with me?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. I would like that but i have a car why dont we just drive in my car and we can talk." Marie said.

They told Scott that they were going to take Maries car home and talk about some stuff. After that they set off towards the mansion.

"Hey Marie" Kurt said.

"Yea Kurt?" she replied.

"What were you doing up so early?" Kurt asked.

"I normally wake up at 4 in the morning to go for a two hour jog. Why?" Marie said.

"Oh I was just wondering why, because I'm normally the first person to shower but I could get used to being the second." He said. "Oh and by the way next time we bump into each other in the hall you might want to think about wearing a robe."

"Who says there will be a next time?" She replied.

"Trust me on this ok if I'm half asleep I might just bamf into the bathroom while your drying off so bring a robe ok?" he said.

"Ok ok whatever" she said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 The day at the beach.**

Saturday morning marie got up at her usuall time and went for her jog but today she went to the park. Around 8 am she went back to the Institute and got in the shower. At 9 am she was in the kitchen making an omlett for herself. By the time the rest of the house was awake she was in the library reading a book. By 11 am after everyone was ready the set out for the beach.

" wow. I thought watching the sunrise at the park was nice this beach is beautiful." She said without thinking.

" well im glad you like it." Scott said.

Before any of them could really start having any fun the brotherhood had showed up and the brotherhood had decided to pick a fight with the X- Men.

"well well well look whose here if it isnt the beautiful Faun." Pietro said.

" what do you want Pietro? All we are trying to do is enjoy a relaxing day at the beach." Marie said without hesitation.

" I want to know why you wont join the brotherhood?" he asked plainly

" that's easy im already part of the X-Men" Marie said with irritation in her voice.

" so leave these X- Geeks and join some real mutants" he said slyly.

" never gonna happen Pietro. Why would I want to join some band of criminals when I could be at the institute learning to control my powers?" she said and at this point was getting very angry. Marie felt herself getting angry and decided to go somewhere where she wouldn't hurt anyone.

Before anyone could stop her she ran towards the cliffs to be alone and calm down.

" Pietro just leave her alone! Cant you see all you're doing is getting her angry !" kurt yelled as he went up to the cliffs to go calm her down.

Marie was sitting on the edge of the cliff when she heard some one coming up the cliff.

"look I just want to be alone I don't want to hurt any one." She said with sadness in her voice.

" Marie look lets go back to the others scott took care of those immature little pricks." Kurt said softly.

Marie turned and looked at him and ran up to him and gave him a hug and started crying on his shoulder…

" Kurt my power could kill someone and I don't want to hurt anyone…. I was about to lose control so I came up here. I know that Pietros dad killed my parents that's another reason why I wont join the brotherhood that and im havnig wat to much fun at the Institute. But the fact that he has the nerve to ask me out. I mean im pretty sure he knows that his dad killed my family." She said while she calmed down. "lets go back to the others they're probably worried"

Kurt looked at her. " well I don't see any rocks wanna dive?"

Before kurt had a chace to grasp things marie had dived off of the cliff. Kurt followed her and dove in as well. By the time he had dove into the water marie had used her power to turn into a minow, and was already back with the others by the time kurt had gotten to the others they swarmed him with questions about what happened.

" look if marie wants to tell you she will but I wont say anything" he said with a stern tone of voice.

" oh like come on kurt please" kitty asked sweetly.

"no I wont say anyhting ask marie!" ha said getting frustrated.

As soon as he said that marie came out of the water.

"ask me what?" she ask curiously.

"like we want to know what happened on hte cliff." kitty said with excitement

"well nothing happened i had a breakdown and kurt helped me calm down thats it" marie said with irritation.

Before anyone could say anything more Scott picked Marie up and put her over his shoulder " i thought this was gonna be a fun day so lets have fun!" He said as he ran into the water with Marie and threw her in.

After that everyone had gotten into the water and everyhting that had happened that morning was forgotten.

" Guys its getting late we should head back." kurt said looking at his watch.

Scott did the same " Kurt is right we should get back its almost time for dinner."he said.

After a fun day at the beach everyone was sunburned and everything that happened was forgotten by all except Marie.

--

hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter and the revamped 2nd chapter up... im kinda writing when i dont have school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the kiss**

It has been at least two months since the incedent at the beach and marie has been working with logan to control her temper. Now she has some control of her temper she has been fighting with the brotherhood and actually fought pietro and won a few times.

Marie was lieing on her bed thinking about the halloween party knowing it would be a blast when she realized it was time for school so she got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. When she got there she noticed all of the x-men were whispering about something and stopped when she came in to the room.

"mornin guys" marie said casually.

"mornin" they all replied.

"god I like cant wait til the halloween party" kitty said happily

" I know girl I cant wait. But I need to have the perfect costume so im goin shoppin after school." Rouge said. " hey kitty marie wanna come?"

"sure" marie said

" well I would have come either way but like yea " kitty said laughing.

After they got to school kitty went to hang out with lance and during that time kitty was gonna get answers from pietro.

" why are you always staring at marie pietro?" she asked

" well its quite simple, I want her to be mine but she doesn't like me so ill wait for her to come to me." He said simply

" well isnt that actually called like stalking?" kitty asked.

" no its called waiting."

" You know pietro if you want her your going to like need an attitude adjustment…. But there is this halloween party that's going on you could dress up and talk like to her" kitty said.

"that's actually a good idea kitty" lance said.

"well hes also going to have to appallogise to her for everything that's happened in the past few months." Kitty said.

" there is only one problem with that I Pietro Maximoff do not appallogise to anyone!" pietro said.

"well then don't even bother trying to win her over then, like cause I know marie she does like you pietro she just doesn't want you to get hurt or anyhting. Well if you don't appallogise then I doubt she will even speak to you." Kitty said

" alright ill appallogise to her tiday at lunch in front of all the x-geeks." He said and was off to class.

Later at lunch marie was just sitting down when pietro showed up.

" what do you want?" she asked slightly angry.

"look marie im sorry I was such an asshole about everything. All I wanted was for you to be my girlfriend but I guess you don't like me the way I like you." He said with genuine sadness in his voice.

" ofcourse she …." Rouge started abut was cut off by the death glair marie was giving her.

" can we talk about it sometime?" marie asked.

"Dinner tomorrow night ill meet you in the park?." Pietro asked

" It's a date" marie said happily.

After school marie rouge and kitty went to the mall to go shopping for their costumes and to get marie something for her dinner date with pietro.

" guys I really don't like this one." She said coming out in a knee length really poofy dress. " I want something smooth and elegant. And most favorably red." She said to her friends.

"kitty did you speak with pietro at all today?" marie asked as rouge went to find her another dress to try on.

" a little why?" she asked.

"well because its just weird that he came up to me today and appallogising and telling me he likes me, its just not like pietro." She said as he went into the dressing room with the red dress rouge brought her.

"well I told him if he ever wanted to talk to you he would have to appallogise but I never expected him to say he liked you, especailly not infront of scott." She said giggleing.

"well I thought it was sweet of him." Rouge said "ah girl you gotta get that one."

Marie had come out of the dressing room in a floor length red dress with a slit up to her thigh. " yea I like this one it will deffinately knock pietros socks off tomorrow night." She said. "oh and rouge I plan on teasing him tomorrow because you two are the only ones who know I like him right?"

"yea." Rouge said

" well…." Kitty said nervously.

" who did you tell. And please tell me you didn't tell pietro I mean I know you told lance…" marie said nervously.

"well pietro might have over heard it when I told lance." She said

"oh god this cant be happening to me." She said as she went back into the dressing room to change. They bought the costumes and the dress and were back at the institute by 7:30.

Marie ate dinner and went to bed because she needed to think. When she was just about to fall asleep she heard someone throwing little pebbles at her window, she went to go see who it was and saw pietro. She opened her window and said "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I mean I wanted to see you and give you this." He said running up the wall to her window and sat on the ledge.

"what did you want to give me?" she asked sweetly.

"this." He said just before he kissed her.

She was shocked but after the shock left her she returned the kiss. " you need to go" she said breaking the kiss " kitty and rouge are about to come in. ill see you tomorrow in english?"she asked.

"deffinately." He said kissing her again sweetly.

The sat there kissing until the door opened and pietro took off and left marie satring out the window.

"like earth to marie. Hello?" kitty said.

"huh whats going on?" she asked as she broke out of her trance.

"well for starters ya wanna tell us why you were starin out the winda?" rouge said.

"fine but you guys are the only ones who can know about this but im pretty sure the professor knows already." She said. She was just about to start her story when scott came busting through the door.

" scott get out!!" marie screamed at him.

"where is he wheres pietro?" he asked

"Not here now get out of our room!!" she screamed again!

" I know he was here." He said

" well just leave cause hes like not here." Kitty said.

"fine but you girls tell me if he shows up ok?" he said

" we'll see what we can do alright?" rouge said.

With that he left the room and marie told the girls the whole story.

" ya kissed him back what happened to messin with him?" rouge said.

"well it was kinda hard not to kiss him back…. I mean I think im falling in love with him" marie said with a genuine look in her eyes.

"Well we gotta get to bed. Night girls." Marie said as he turned off the lights and fell asleep."


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 dinner in the park**

The next day at the park Marie was watching the sun set waiting for Pietro. The sun was almost completely set when Pietro came up behind her holding a picnic basket.

"hey I was looking for a faun but Marie will do fine." he said

" well I was looking for Pietro but quicksilver will do just fine" she said " you look handsome tonight Pietro"

" and you look absolutely beautiful Marie" he said "lets go sit by the lake and enjoy the dinner I have prepared for us."

" ok you lead the way" she said as they walked to the lake.

"here this is perfect." he said " ill lay the blanket down" just then he pulled out a black satin blanket and layed it out.

"wow this is perfectly romantic. What are you planning?" she said sarcastically.

"nothing I swear." he said " I just want to have a nice dinner and I wanted to let you know I heard what you told rouge and kitty last night."

" wait a minute what did you hear" she asked with anger in her eyes.

" I heard you tell them that you thought you were falling in love with me." he said honestly.

"I cant do this if your going to be listening to my conversations then might as well stay away from me ok!" she said as she walked out of the park and back to the institute.

" Marie wait please" he called after her and decided to just let her walk away and just talk to her at the Halloween party at the school.

Back at the brotherhood house.

"so how did it go Pietro?" lance asked.

" I told her that I heard her talking with kitty and rouge" he said.

" bad idea dude" lance said. " it would have been best for her to tell you herself"

" I know but I was stupid to tell her and now I have to wait til the Halloween party to tell her im sorry…" he said sadly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Realization**

After Marie had gotten back to the Institute, she went to her room and  
started crying on her bed.

Realizing that Marie had come back way too early, Rouge and Kitty went to see  
what had happened. When they got to the room they noticed Marie crying on her  
bed and they sat on either side of her.

"What happened, Marie?" Rouge asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked. "Everything went fine."

"Well if everything went fine then why are you, like, crying?" Kitty  
asked, confused.

"Well if I told you that I no longer like Pietro would you believe me?"  
Marie asked with a look of anger in her eyes.

"I wouldn't." Rouge stated plainly.

"Well I don't, ok!" Marie practically yelled at them.

"Well are you gonna tell us why?" Rouge suggested.

"Yea, I mean like we try to help you and now you can't stand him. Like  
what happened?" Kitty asked, even more confused than before.

"Ok. I HATE THAT FUCKING PRICK BECAUSE HE WAS LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION LAST  
NIGHT AND HE TOLD ME ABOUT IT WHICH WAS A BAD IDEA BECAUSE I WILL NEVER SPEAK  
TO THAT ASSHOLE EVER AGAIN!" Marie yelled so that the entire Institute could  
hear.

"Marie like give him one more chance. Please. Look I know what he did was  
wrong but I mean can you blame him?" Kitty said.

"Yes I can, because I don't want to be with a guy who can't wait for me  
to tell him something like that it isn't right. And besides, he didn't try to stop me when I left, so I guess to him  
I'm not worth fighting for."Marie said sadly. "Please, I would like to be alone."

When Marie had asked for her space her friends complied. They left her alone  
for the night to let her think. The next day though they would try and figure  
out why Pietro hadn't tried to stop her.

Marie woke at 3 o'clock the next morning and dressed in her jogging  
outfit.

She made it to the door and was about to leave when Scott came down the  
stairs.

"Hey who did you call a 'fucking prick'?" He asked.

"A stupid kid. Who he is is of no concern to you." Marie said plainly.

"Well actually, it is. I mean, if I were in your shoes I would want my best  
friend to kick his ass" Scott said coolly.

"Well you see I can handle him and I doubt you would be able to beat  
him." Marie said slyly.

"It's Pietro isn't it?" he asked concerned.

"Yea it was him, but I don't care anymore. Now if you will excuse me  
I'm going for a jog I'll be back in a few hours." She said as she left  
the Institute.

At 5 o'clock that morning she was entering the Institute. And by 5:15 she  
was getting in the shower.

At 6:30 she was dressed for school and making herself an omelet. Just as she  
was getting ready to eat her cell phone started playing her Face Down ring  
tone. When she looked and saw it was Lance she picked up.

"What do you want at 7:15 in the morning Lance?" she asked, irritated.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to speak with Pietro about what happened  
last night." He said coolly.

"No, as a matter of fact I never want to speak to him again." She said as  
she hung up on him.

As she ate her breakfast people were starting to come down. At 7:45 she went  
to her room to get her school books and everything else she hadn't left in  
her locker. By the time she got back down stairs Scott was getting ready to  
leave with Jean and Kurt.

"Hey Scott, can I ride with you guys today?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure! Hop in," he said.

As Marie got in the car she noticed Kurt looking at her very intensely.

"What's up, Kurt?" Marie asked.

"Oh nothing Marie, it's just... oh never mind." Kurt said shyly.

"Oh, ok." Marie said slightly disappointed.

Once they got to school Marie walked to her locker only to see Pietro.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked getting very angry.

"I wanted to apologize to you for listening in on your conversation with  
Kitty and Rouge." He said sincerely.

"I can never forgive you for that, so I think its best that we stop seeing  
each other." She said sadly.

"Marie, please don'this." Pietro pleaded.

"I'm sorry but it needs to happen." Marie said flatly.

"Marie, please! I love you!" Pietro said with tears in his eyes.

"Look Pietro, if you love me the way you claim to you wouldn't have been  
listening to my conversation." Marie said with anger in her eyes and walked  
away.

"What happened? Pietro dude, are you ok?" Lance asked walking up next to  
him.

"She doesn't want to be with me anymore. How do I win her heart now? And as  
for you, you were the one who told me to go after her now she doesn't want  
anything to do with me." Pietro said with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Well how was i supposed to know that she wouldn't like you. You can just  
try to be romantic, woo her, make her fall in love with you all over again."  
Lance suggested.

"I'll try but I'm not sure if it will work. I'm not the romantic type,  
but I will give it a try." Pietro said hopefully.

"All you can do is try." Lance said.

Later that day in her Geometry class Marie noticed Kurt looking at her the  
same way he was this morning so she decided to sit by him.

"Hey Kurt, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Marie asked intrigued.

"Walk back to the institute with me after school and I'll explain  
everything." He said hopefully.

Marie simply nodded as the bell rang starting class.

After class Marie was waiting for Kurt so they could walk back to the  
Institute. She had already gone to her locker and dropped off the books she  
didn't need for her homework. She saw Scott and Jean walk by and decided to  
let them know that She and Kurt would be walking home.

"Hey Scott, wait up!" She called after them.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Kurt and I are gonna be walking back to the institute today ok?" She  
stated.

"Ok cool, just make sure you guys are back by curfew," he said happily.

"Ok. See you later." She said as she waved goodbye to her friends and decided  
to wait for Kurt.

"Marie." Someone whispered from behind her.

Marie spun around to see Pietro.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Another chance." He stated simply.

"Too late. I'm sorry Pietro but we both need to move on." She said almost sad  
with her words.

"Hey Marie you ready?" Kurt asked sweetly as Pietro sped off.

"Yea. Let's go Kurt." She said as she started walking off. "What did you  
want to tell me Kurt?"

"Well first I want to know what's going on with you and Pietro?" He said  
shortly.

"Nothing. He wants me to give him a second chance but I told him that we as  
in me and him need to move on." She said as she gave him a smile.

"Ok. So, onto my next question." He said, almost nervous. "Would you like to  
have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to Kurt but for now we're just friends. Ok?" She asked  
somewhat sad " I just broke up with Pietro so right now I don't think I'm ready for  
another relationship."

"Yea, sure. I completely understand," He said happily but somewhat sad.


	8. Chapter 7

After Marie and Kurt got back to the Institute, they ate dinner and went to bed.

After a good nights sleep Marie got up as usual for her morning jog. She decided she would jog along the beach and watch as the sun rose and made the sky explode with colors.

On her way back to the Institute she saw some one sitting on a bench, he looked somewhat familiar with silver hair. Not liking the feeling she was getting she ran faster trying to get to the Institute faster. The man with the silver hair was as fast as she was if not faster. He caught up with her quickly and knocked her over the head making her world dark.

At 6:30 Kurt got up for his morning shower. It was now a schedual he and Marie had worked out she would exit the bathroom at 6:30 and he would go in. As he was walking down the hall everything seemed too quiet. He took his shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

He was getting really worried normally he would meet Marie in the kitchen but she wasn't there. He was getting a very bad feeling. He knew something was wrong. So he went to see Logan and the Professor to see if they knew something, anything about what happened to Marie.

"Professor Xavier! Logan! Have you seen Marie? I have yet to see her today and she is always at breakfast before I am."

Xavier looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she is still jogging. We will ask the others if they have seen her. Calm down Kurt she is probably fine."

Logan and Kurt walked from the room in search of Ororo, Scott and Jean. They needed someone to check the grounds.

Within twenty minutes the school was in an uproar. No one had seen Marie since last night which was quite unusual for her. She was always a precise kind of person.

"Students are to remain in doors until we figure out where Marie has gone. We do not need another to go missing." Logan yelled over all the whispering. "To your dorms!"

Kurt began to pace. He was worried sick and he had the worst gut feeling. He had to do something…anything to help find her. Yes he was a student but he would not sit by while she could be hurt…or worse.

"Kurt you will stay here as well." Jean told him softly. "I know you are worried about Marie but we have it all under control. We will not risk your life by bringing you with us when we figure out where she is. No one knows where she is or who has her. That is final." She said when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine. I just hate sittin around when I can help." He said walking up the stairs.

"Professor we need to find her and soon. Kurt is worried and the students are getting worried. They are scared someone else will go missing. Have you gotten a lock on her brainwaves at all?" Ororo said walking into Xaviers office.

Xavier frowned. "Everytime I get a lock she disappears again. Whoever has her can either teleport or just moves to fast for me to keep up. I am trying still."

Frowns covered all their faces. They could not figure out who would take one of there students or for what even. It really made no sense to them.

"I have her again…it is all blurry." He stopped and gasped. "I know where she is…she is in a lot of trouble. We need to hurry!"

When Marie woke up she was in a room that she recognized as her old room that she had had when her parents were alive. She looked around the room and saw the figure with silver hair sitting on a chair.

" Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Marie yelled at the figure.

" Marie you know me very well, and I kidnapped you so I could finish what I started three months ago." The figure stated firmly.

" Oh god." Marie said in shock as she realized that she was kidnapped my Magnito.

"That's right Marie." Magnito said laughing.

A/N: hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up I had a bit of writers block but heres the next chapter of an unexpected love.


	9. Chapter 8

Marie sat trying to think of a way that to get out of this situation.

"Why do you want to kill me?" she asked Magneto with a hint of concern for herself.

"Well my dear I don't want to kill you, I just want to send a message with you." Magnito stated.

"Then why did you kill my parents?" Marie asked her anger raging inside.

"To make a point to you Marie. I wanted you to work with me not with the X-men." He said simply.

"Well you're too late for that. I already attend the acadamy and have agreed to work with them regardless of what you want." She spat. "Now let me go!!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that I'm sorry." He said catching her with his fist across her face. She flew and hit the wall with a grunt.

Picking herself up she urged herself into a tiger and ran as fast as she could back to the Institute. She was at the park when she decided it would be ok to take a break. She was tired and a bit sore. She then saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye.

"Pietro?" She asked questioning her own eyes.

"Marie? What happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"Well to start off your father kidnapped me!" She rage still filling her veins.

" I'm so sorry let me help you get back to the institute at least" he offered her sincerely.

"Fine but that's all you can do. Its bad enough I have a fucking black eye from your asshole of a father." she said.

With that Pietro picked her up and sped off towards the institute. When they got to the gate they saw the X jet go over head.

"Thank you for helping me Pietro." Marie said "I can handle myself from here." With that she walked through the gate and up the path to the institute. When she was about half way up the path she collapsed.

"Shit I'll have to go get the furry freak she was with yesterday" Pietro said running over the wall to Kurt's room and knocking on his window.

Marie opened her eyes to a bright light and faces around her. She squinted up groaned at the pain the was filling her body.

"Marie are you alright?" she heard Xavier asked softly inside her head.

She groaned again as pain shot through her. "Why do I hurt so much?" she mumbled softly trying to ignore how she felt.

She saw frowns on the faces around her and began to panic. "Marie…Magneto has done something to you…something terrible." Xavier began and sighed. "He has injected you with type of venom. It is for mutants. It begins to control their body after it has been spread throughout the body. It makes you unable to control your powers."

She didn't know what to think or even what to do. She wanted to scream and cry and throw things. She didn't want to lose control…she didn't want to hurt anyone. "Is there a way to fix it?"

Jean spoke up softly. "We are unsure as of yet. We drew some blood and are running tests now. I am hoping I can find something to fix this."

With that Marie burst into tears.


End file.
